Ikki Tousen: Ultimate Destiny
by zeroTT
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Anderson, Walter y Yumie en vez de morir en la batalla de Londres hubieran sido tranportados a otra dimension? Ahora deberan lidiar con escuelas violentas, peleas callejeras y colegialas ligeras de ropa. Mal Summary, pasen y lean. Rated M por el lenguaje y por probables escenas un tanto obscenas.
1. Prologo y capitulo 1

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, vengo a presentarles este fic que se me ha formulado en la mente hace poco mientras pensaba en mis proyectos de Fics que podría hacer y justo me llego la idea de escribir un crossover de Hellsing e Ikkitousen (este último no tiene muchos crossovers, por lo menos en español)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Hellsing e Ikkitousen no me pertenecen. (Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano. Ikkitousen pertenece ****Yuji Shiozaki)**

**Capítulo 1: Nueva vida.**

**-Al juez eterno encomiendo el alma mía, solo él puede juzgarme y perdonarme esta oración de mis pasos cuida, pero la sombra de mi muerte me seguirá-**decía sus últimas palabras aquel heroico paladín de Iscariote-**Amen…-**pronuncio antes de desaparecer. Alexander Anderson había muerto.

De repente ante la vista de Heinkel, Yumie y los demás presentes Walter Dornez (ahora rejuvenecido por Millenium) aterrizo y se burló del guerrero fallecido mientras profanaba lo que quedaba de él, aplastando sus restos como si se tratara de un cigarrillo.

Yumie intento vengar esa acción y se lanzó a atacar al ex mayordomo de Hellsing, pero ella termino siendo la asesinada.

Heinkel trato de vengar a su amiga pero cuando iba a atacar a Walter, Hans Günsche le disparo en la mejilla. Para Yumie esto fue lo último que vio, muriendo llena de tristeza pensando que Wolfe había muerto.

Luego de esos acontecimientos Walter C. Dornez también murió en el zeppelín de Millenium cuando este se destruía. Fumando su último cigarrillo.

* * *

Ahora Alexander Anderson sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un vacío ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acaso su cuerpo no había desaparecido? ¿Acaso así se sentía la muerte?

Finalmente sintió un poco de aire a su alrededor y noto que se encontraba en caída libre hacia un edificio. Rápidamente reacciono y gracias a sus capacidades sobrehumanas logro caer de pie sobre el edificio.

Anderson estaba confundido ¿Por qué se encontraba en medio de una ciudad? La verdad que no lo sabía, solo noto que esta era una ciudad japonesa.

-"Esto es muy extraño"-pensó el Iscariote cuando vio que algo caía al igual que él hace unos minutos-Acaso no es…-Anderson se fijó bien en quien estaba cayendo y se dio cuenta de que era Yumie. Sin perder tiempo el rubio extendió sus brazos y atrapo a la monja.

-¿Pa-padre Anderson? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto desorientada Yumie mientras Alexander la bajaba de sus brazos-Y mejor dicho ¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-No lo sé, hace poco caí aquí-respondió el de lentes-Por cierto ¿Qué paso en la batalla contra Millenium y Hellsing?

-Pues… en realidad no lo sé, me mataron poco después de que usted desapareciera-respondió la joven pelinegra.

-¿Quién te mato?-Anderson pregunto pero entonces vieron que alguien o algo caía en dirección hacia ellos.

Sin embargo antes de que los Iscariote pudieran realizar algún movimiento, vieron como una especie de hilos o alambres se tejían formando una red, donde cayó la figura.

-¿Eh?-Alexander miro un poco incrédulo al recién llegado, vestía las mismas ropas que el mayordomo de los Hellsing.

-¡Tu!-Yumie reconoció de inmediato al joven y pretendió atacarlo, pero Anderson la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Yumie?-pregunto Anderson que tenía su mano puesta en el hombro de la monja.

-¡Él es el que me mato! ¡Este despreciable traidor es Walter Dornez!-dijo ella con furia.

-¿Él es Walter?-pregunto incrédulo el líder de la sección XIII.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto levantándose el joven de alrededor de 14 años-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué no estaban muertos? o mejor dicho ¿Qué acaso yo no debería estarlo?

-Pues veo que estas en la misma situación que nosotros-dijo de forma pacífica Anderson.

-¿Padre Anderson, por qué esta tan tranquilo? ¿No deberíamos estar luchando con él?-pregunto confundida Yumie.

-De nada nos serviría pelear, es mejor que trabajemos juntos para saber en dónde nos encontramos-dijo aun tranquilo el sacerdote.

-Por esta vez concuerdo, católico-dijo Walter-Pero esta alianza solo durara un tiempo.

-Lo sé, ahora mejor pongámonos en marcha-sugirió Anderson, los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a desplazarse por las terrazas de los edificios.

* * *

En medio del camino Walter les conto de lo ocurrido en la batalla.

-Vaya, así que Millenium fue derrotado-dijo Yumie pensativa mientras continuaba la marcha.

-No puedo creerlo, Alucard derrotado por semejante estupidez-Anderson parecía tener un poco de rabia y decepción en su rostro.

-Sí, y como les dije antes ahora debería estar muerto. Pero me encuentro aquí corriendo junto con ustedes-concluyo Walter.

-Aun no entiendo ¿Qué lugar es este?-decía el paladín mientras miraba distintos carteles.

-Esperen, este lugar… ya sé dónde nos encontramos-dijo Yumie deteniéndose al igual que sus acompañantes-Es mi tierra natal, nos encontramos en Tokio.

-Imposible, esta ciudad tiene una tecnología un poco más avanzada que la de nuestra era-dijo Walter negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Hmm… puede ser que nos encontremos en el futuro-pensó Anderson en voz alta dejando con una gota de sudor a Walter y Yumie.

-Es imposible-dijo el mayordomo pensativo-Aunque podría ser o también puede significar que estemos en otro mundo.

-Espera, ya lo tengo, mi comunicador de la sección XIII-dijo Anderson sacando el comunicador-Con esto sabremos si estamos en nuestro mundo.

Anderson hablo por el comunicador pero solo se oía la estática.

-Eso responde nuestra duda, ya no nos encontramos en nuestro mundo ni en el futuro-dijo Dornez cuando de repente noto a dos figuras moviéndose por otra terraza.

Ambas figuras eran rápidas y parecían chocar de a ratos.

Los tres miraron con más atención y notaron que se trataba de dos chicas peleando.

Una vestía un uniforme de colegiala y la otra un vestido de color azul, y llevaba un arco.

-"Definitivamente esto no ocurre en nuestro mundo"-pensó dando un leve suspiro Yumie-¿Deberíamos interferir?-pregunto a Anderson.

-No, lo mejor es permanecer como espectadores-respondió el rubio.

-Sí, lo último que nos falta es meternos en una pelea innecesaria-añadió el pelinegro sacando un cigarrillo.

De repente la chica de vestido azul lanzo un flechazo hacia su rival con una increíble potencia, pero la otra chica lo esquivo y huyo.

La joven del arco trato de perseguirla pero noto la presencia de Anderson, Walter y Yumie. Así que decidió huir.

Los tres espectadores pudieron ver bien a la chica, era increíblemente joven y se movía a una velocidad sorprendente.

-De acuerdo, continuemos-dijo Anderson emprendiendo otra vez su camino por los edificios seguido por Walter y Yumie.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Walter con miles de dudas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué cree que debamos hacer, padre Anderson?-pregunto Yumie.

-Creo que tendremos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche-sugirió el sacerdote.

-Cierto, pero ¿Tienen dinero?-pregunto Walter haciendo que los Iscariote bajaran la cabeza con decepción.

-No mucho, unos pocos Euros solamente-respondió Alexander-Y algunos se abran dañado en la batalla.

-Perfecto, ahora estamos en un mundo desconocido y sin dinero-suspiro Walter.

Luego los tres decidieron bajar a las calles para buscar algún lugar donde quedarse con su poco dinero, pero hasta entonces no tenían suerte.

* * *

Ya se encontraban deambulando por las calles de esa ciudad sin rumbo fijo.

Aunque para su suerte cuando pasaron cerca de un orfanato, donde una monja que se encontraba en la entrada noto al trio de vagabundos.

-Disculpe padre, lo noto un tanto perdido ¿Tiene algún lugar donde quedarse? -les pregunta acercándose la monja de alrededor de unos 30 años.

-No, acabamos de llegar a esta ciudad y no tenemos lugar donde quedarnos-respondió Anderson.

-Ya veo ¿No les gustaría pasar la noche aquí? nos sobran habitaciones-dijo la monja.

-¿En serio? Se lo agradezco mucho ¿Enserio no hay problema?-pregunto Alexander.

-Para nada, ahora entren que comienza a hacer frio-dijo con una sonrisa la católica.

-Por cierto, olvide presentarme, soy Alexander Anderson-se presentó el hombre de lentes-Y ellos son Yumie Takagi y Walter Dornez.

-Es un placer conocerlos, soy la hermana Ayane Misaki-dijo la monja presentándose.

Los tres entraron en el orfanato y la monja los guio hacia sus habitaciones.

-Bueno, pueden quedarse aquí en estas dos habitaciones-dijo Ayane a Anderson y Walter señalando dos puertas de los cuartos. Luego le hablo a Yumie-tu puedes quedarte en este cuarto de enfrente así los tres estarán cerca.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Anderson abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-De nada, por cierto, si tienen frio hay más frazadas en los armarios-dijo Ayane con una sonrisa-Y si me buscan por alguna duda, mi cuarto está doblando el pasillo, cerca del final del otro-explico antes de comenzar a retirarse-buenas noches.

-Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo-despidió Yumie.

-Bueno creo que nosotros también debemos descansar-dijo Anderson.

Walter tan solo entro a su habitación sin decir nada, mientras que Yumie despidió al sacerdote y se fue a dormir.

Sin embargo en esa noche lo que menos hicieron fue dormir, los tres estaban sin poder conciliar el sueño debido a las dudas que llegaban a sus cabezas.

Igualmente Yumie fue la primera en quedarse dormida, Anderson y Walter estuvieron despiertos un buen rato pero después también cedieron ante el cansancio.

¿Qué les deparara ahora? ¿Lograran acostumbrarse a la vida en ese mundo? ¿Trataran de volver? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…

**Jeje, lo corto ahí para dejarlos en suspenso. Bueno, para los que se preguntan por qué quise hacer un fic de Hellsing con Ikkitousen les diré que tenía la idea hace algunos días pero tenía ideas para otros fics (como un crossover de Sekirei con Devil May Cry o un multi crossover de Rosario + Vampire con DMC, Hellsing y algún otro anime) pero tendrá que esperar al menos hasta que termina Dreamer Colision o Kodomo no Devils. **

**Espero que les haya gustado esta mezcla de capitulo y prólogo, si es así exprésenlo en los reviews (y si no les gusto, también). Saludos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Las academias**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Hellsing e Ikkitousen no me pertenecen. (Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano. Ikkitousen pertenece ****Yuji Shiozaki).**

Luego de haber caído en un mundo desconocido el día anterior y haber conocido a la hermana Ayane que les dejo quedarse en el orfanato hasta que encontraran un lugar donde vivir, ahora los huéspedes se encuentran despertando de sus cortos descansos, siendo Anderson el primero ya que quería ir a hablar con Ayane y agradecerle su hospitalidad.

Ambos se encontraron en el patio del orfanato…

-¿Cómo ha pasado la noche, padre Anderson?-pregunto Ayane al agente de Iscariote.

-Muy bien, y aprovecho para agradecerle su hospitalidad-dijo el rubio haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No es necesario que me agradezca-dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa la monja.

-Bueno, quiero compensar que nos deje quedarnos aquí, así que la ayudare en todo lo que necesite-dijo Anderson para luego dirigir la vista hacia donde estaban los niños jugando, le traía recuerdos.

Mientras con Walter…

-Mierda, ya no tengo cigarrillos-decía el ex mayordomo de los Hellsing sacudiendo la caja de sus cigarrillos-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Anderson tenía dinero, pero no creo que pueda quitárselo así como así.

El joven salió de su habitación y con lo primero que se encontró fue con Yumie. Ambos se quedaron enfrentando miradas, en el rostro de Yumie se notaba el odio que sentía hacia el ex mayordomo.

Walter decidió no seguir perdiendo tiempo y se marchó hacia otro lado.

-"Esto es lo peor que me podía pasar, es como dormir con el enemigo"-suspiro Walter saliendo hacia el patio.

Ahí se encontró una escena un tanto inesperada, Anderson se encontraba jugando con los niños, parecía tan diferente al psicópata en el que se convierte cuando pelea.

Además vio que Alexander había dejado su sotana (o saco, gabardina, como ustedes prefieran) en un lugar apartado. Lo que le daba la perfecta oportunidad para sacar algo de dinero.

Se acercó silenciosamente y saco unos pocos euros de los que tenía el católico.

Luego se marchó a la ciudad, a buscar un banco en el cual cambiar los billetes.

* * *

Para su suerte encontró uno rápidamente, y aprovechando que el lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío pudo hacer su transferencia (solo le pareció un tanto raro que no le hayan pedido su identificación al crear una cuenta bancaria).

-Bien, ahora a comprar unos cigarrillos-dijo con una leve sonrisa Dornez.

Al poco tiempo encontró una tienda…

-Hola, quisiera comprar unos cigarrillos-dijo Walter al vendedor.

-¿Cómo dices?-el vendedor un hombre de alrededor de unos 30 o 40 años le quedo viendo raro a Walter.

-¿Acaso esta sordo? Dije que quiero unos cigarrillos-dijo Walter aun conservando su rostro tranquilo.

-Ni, creas, no se le vende cigarrillos a los niños-fue la respuesta del hombre.

-¿Niño?-el rostro del ex mayordomo se tornó en uno de molestia, sabía que ya no era mayor de edad, pero incluso en Inglaterra era más fácil de conseguir en su juventud.

-Ahora si no vas a comprar nada, vete-le dijo el vendedor haciendo que el enojo de Walter aumente.

-Está bien…-dijo Walter con una expresión aparentemente serena, pero luego saco sus cables de microfilamento y comenzó estrangular al hombre-Intentemos otra vez ¿Me vende unos cigarrillos, por favor?

-C-claro, solo tenías q-que decir eso-respondió el vendedor atemorizado y casi sin aire.

-Gracias-dijo el ex mayordomo soltando el agarre-Y también quisiera un billete de lotería.

-Claro, toma-dijo aun aterrorizado el hombre.

-Gracias-dijo el joven dejando el dinero que costaban las cosas que había comprado.

* * *

Ya unas calles más alejadas del local…

-Ah, si moría por un cigarrillo-decía Walter sacando humo por su boca mientras iba al orfanato-"Me pregunto si Anderson se dio cuenta"

Walter recibió la respuesta en cuanto llego al orfanato y vio a Anderson y Yumie mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.

-Con que ahí está el dinero que me faltaba-dijo el de lentes.

-Gastaste nuestro dinero por tu vicio-dijo enojada Yumie a punto de lanzarse a atacar a Walter si no fuera porque Anderson la detenía.

-Bueno, no me gaste todo el dinero que "robe" y además a Anderson le quedan también algunos billetes-se excusó el inglés.

-Tendrás que compensarlo-dijo Yumie, aun enojada, para luego dirigir su vista a lo que Walter tenia sobresaliendo de un bolsillo-¿Acaso eso no es un billete de lotería?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué billete?-se hizo el tonto el pelinegro.

-Este billete-la japonesa le había arrebatado el papel a Walter-Vaya, el premio mayor es de 200.000.000 de Yen.

-Yumie, no somos ladrones como el-dijo Alexander con tono pacifico.

-Pero…-Yumie se quedó callada y Walter sintió que se había salvado.

-Sin embargo, este premio nos serviría para nuestra estadía en este mundo y para ayudar al orfanato, sería una pena desperdiciarlo-dijo el de sotana guardando el billete en un bolsillo.

-Espera, yo compre ese billete-reclamo Walter.

-Con mi dinero, lo que lo hace mío- respondió Anderson con una leve sonrisa.

-Touché...-murmuro rendido el joven.

-Según lo que leí, el sorteo se hace mañana-dijo Yumie entrando al orfanato junto con Anderson.

* * *

Ya al día siguiente…

Yumie le pregunto a Ayane si había algún televisor y Ayane le indico que había uno cerca de la cocina.

Walter y Yumie se encontraban viendo el sorteo mientras que Anderson debes en cuando pasaba para saber si ya habían dado los números ganadores.

-Y los números ganadores de esta semana son…-anuncio el presentador del programa, haciendo que Walter y Yumie quedaran completamente expectantes a la pantalla-para el primer premio 5-3-9-27-15-22

-¿Que números tenemos?-pregunto Walter a Yumie, que en ese momento tenía el billete.

-No, mala suerte-dijo Yumie a punto de romper el billete de lotería.

-Espera, aún falta el segundo premio-dijo Walter deteniendo a la católica.

-Y el numero ganador del segundo premio es…-Yumie y Walter quedaron viendo aunque sin muchas esperanzas la televisión-4-23-12-9-30-19

Yumie se quedó viendo el billete con un gesto dudoso para Walter.

-No me digas, perdimos…-dijo Walter apunto de sacar un cigarrillo.

-No… ¡Ganamos!-dijo Yumie con una amplia sonrisa y dando brincos (algo un tanto inusual en ella).

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Anderson acercándose a los dos más jóvenes.

-Nos sacamos la lotería, eso sucede, el segundo lugar no esta tan mal-dijo Walter con una leve sonrisa-30.000.000 de Yen.

-Mañana solo debemos buscar el premio y listo-dijo Yumie aun con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué poder comprar con ese dinero?-se puso a pensar Walter cuando la rígida voz de Anderson lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Recuerda que compraste el billete con mi dinero, yo decido que hacer con el-dijo el paladín haciendo que al ex mayordomo se le fueran todas las ideas por la borda-Sin embargo, como tú fuiste el que fue a comprarlo te daré una parte del dinero, lo dividiremos en tres partes de 10.000.000 cada uno, para que sea justo.

-"Bueno, al menos me quedo con algo en vez de nada"-pensó con una sonrisa a medias, Walter.

* * *

24 horas después…

Anderson fue a buscar el premio, y pidió que se lo dieran en efectivo, llevándose dos maletines repletos de billetes hacia el orfanato.

-Navidad llego antes este año-murmuro Walter yendo a dividir el premio con Anderson y la monja.

-¿Y que hará con su parte, padre Anderson?-pregunto Takagi.

-Pues, pienso donarlo todo al orfanato-dijo el mayor.

-¿En serio? Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo-dijo la monja con una sonrisa.

-Esperen ahí ustedes dos, no estoy en contra a que donen su dinero al orfanato, pero creo que podrían donar la mitad y la otra mitad gastarla en ustedes-propuso el ahora joven Dornez.

-Tu propuesta, aunque es un tanto egoísta, es ingeniosa-dijo de acuerdo el rubio-Aunque no sé qué haría con la otra mitad, solo pensaba en quedarme a trabajar en el orfanato, pero creo que podría comprar una casa tal vez.

-Yo tenía casi la misma idea, y ahora que lo pienso, una casa suena bien-dijo la de cabellos negros.

-Y yo pienso comprar un departamento-dijo Walter.

-Un momento, todavía eres menor de edad, no puedes adquirir una propiedad-le recordó Anderson a Walter haciendo que este suelte un suspiro de resignación.

-No pienso quedarme en este orfanato hasta que cumpla 18-dijo Walter pensando alguna manera de cómo salir de su embrollo.

-Tu dilema me da una idea-sonrió levemente Anderson-ya que los tres tenemos casi la misma idea, propongo lo siguiente, combinamos lo ganado, compramos una casa, y guardamos el dinero que sobre para usarlo en el futuro.

-Eso suena casi fantástico-dijo Yumie, ese "casi" era por la razón de que Walter viviría con ellos.

-Cualquiera de las dos opciones es basura, aunque prefiero vivir con ustedes hasta los dieciocho, que permanecer en este orfanato-dijo Walter, prácticamente aceptando la propuesta.

-Entonces está arreglado, tú vivirás con nosotros a hasta los dieciocho-dijo Anderson.

-Como digas…-a Walter no le emocionaba la idea de vivir con sus antiguos enemigos, pero era lo que había por al menos unos pocos años.

* * *

Tres días después…

El ex mayordomo y los Iscariote se encontraban parados en el frente del orfanato, esperando a que llegara un taxi para dirigirse a la nueva casa que habían comprado. Junto con ellos también estaba Ayane que quería despedirse de los tres.

-Espero que les vaya bien y recuerden que pueden venir aquí cuando deseen-dijo con una sonrisa Ayane.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, prometo venir a visitarlos y además les he dejado un pequeño regalo en mi armario por su ayuda-dijo Anderson sonriéndole a la monja.

-Ah, gracias-dijo Misaki.

-Bueno, andando-dijo Walter señalando que el taxi ya había llegado.

-Adiós-saludo Yumie antes de subir al auto.

-Adiós, cuídense-los despidió Ayane mientras partían rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar ya que aunque la nueva casa estaba a alrededor de unas 20 calles, el transito era ligero.

-"Hogar, dulce hogar"-dijo en su mente Walter para luego hablarle a Anderson-¿Entonces que acordado que habitación es para cada uno?

-Claro, tú y Yumie se quedan con las de arriba, y yo con la de abajo-dijo Anderson casi sin interés.

-Este vecindario parece ser tranquilo…-dijo Yumie viendo por la ventana.

-Eso espero-sonrió Anderson mientras recorría el resto de la casa-Por cierto, Walter…

-¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el de traje de mayordomo.

-Que no se te olvide nuestra parte del trato por dejarte conservar el dinero-dijo el sacerdote yendo a la cocina.

-Vamos, no estarás hablando en serio-protesto Walter.

-JeJeJe, un trato es un trato, mayordomo…-rio levemente Yumie.

-Así que prepárate, hoy mismo iras a inscribirte a una escuela-sentencio Anderson.

-Pero si ya la termine, hace más de 40 años-se quejó Dornez.

-Sin peros-dijo Anderson como si estuviera regañando a Walter.

-Y yo que tu dejaría los cigarrillos aquí en casa, no creo que acepten a un estudiante que fuma-se burló Yumie.

* * *

Horas más tarde…

Anderson acompaño a Walter a la entrevista, tomando responsabilidad como una especie de tutor.

-Entonces ¿Cómo se llama este colegio?-pregunto sin mucho interés Walter mientras entraban a la institución.

-Es el Instituto Nanyou, una de las escuelas más conocidas según he leído-respondió Alexander.

No tardaron mucho con la inscripción, puesto que rápidamente pudieron hablar con el director. A Walter, al no tener registro de anteriores notas, se le realizo una prueba para determinar sus conocimientos.

Ahora ambos ex cazadores de vampiros se encontraban fuera de la oficina esperando el resultado de la evaluación.

-¿Cómo crees que te fue?-pregunto Anderson.

-Creería que bien, estaba fácil-respondió el de cabellos negros.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la oficina del director.

-Bueno señor Dornez ya están sus resultados-anuncio el rector-Estamos honrados de tener a un joven con sus conocimientos en esta institución.

-Eh… Gracias-dijo Walter sin entender mucho por qué tal bienvenida.

-Nada más, espero no le moleste que lo adelantemos un par de cursos-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema ¿En qué curso estaré?-pregunto el joven.

-Primer año de preparatoria-respondió el director.

-¿¡Eh!?-Walter casi se cae de la silla ante la respuesta.

-Yo que usted no estaría sorprendido, ha demostrado tener una gran inteligencia-dijo el director-Mañana puede iniciar, y puede retirar un uniforme de su talle antes de irse. Hasta luego.

-Gracias, hasta luego-se despidió Anderson retirándose junto con un aun sorprendido Walter.

Ya de camino a su casa…

-Qué mundo más raro, todo parece tan sencillo-dijo Walter llevándose ambas manos a la nuca,

-Sí, pero me agrada-dijo Anderson mirando el atardecer un momento.

-Como digas…-Walter prosiguió su camino y Anderson lo siguió.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-Vamos, despierta, llegaras tarde a tu primer día-Walter se encontraba siendo zarandeado por alguien.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué carajos vienes a molestar?-pregunto molesto el ex mayordomo a Yumie.

-Ya, deja de quejarte y vístete-dijo la monja comenzando a irse de la habitación amplia del ex mayordomo-Por cierto, te prepare el almuerzo para que no te mueras de hambre en el instituto.

-"¿Que acaso ella no me odiaba?"-pensó Walter mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Luego el ex mayordomo bajo por las escaleras y en la mesa del comedor vio el almuerzo que le había preparado Yumie.

-Que tengas suerte-le dijo Anderson mientras el joven se disponía a irse.

-Seguro…-respondió sin mucho interés Dornez antes de salir de la casa.

-¿No crees que deberíamos seguirlo para ver que asista?-pregunto Takagi.

-No, él es alguien de palabra, a pesar de ser un traidor-respondió el rubio.

Con Walter…

El joven aprovechando su velocidad llego en unos pocos minutos a la academia, la verdad que la idea de ir nuevamente a la escuela no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque decidió aceptar que sería por tan solo tres años y después quedaría libre de todas las "molestias".

Walter entro con su actitud indiferente al instituto, veía todo sin mucho interés.

-"Creo que mi curso está aquí cerca"-dijo en su mente el pelinegro-"Sera un día bastante aburrido…"

El ex mayordomo seguía con sus pensamientos pesimistas cuando una voz lo despertó.

-¡Cuidado!-fue lo único que escucho Walter antes de ser embestido y caer al suelo.

-Oye, fíjate por donde…-Walter se quedó viendo los dos enormes pechos que estaban frente a su rostro.

-Lo siento, es que venía con prisa-se trataba de una chica de cabellos naranjas un tanto rubios, ojos verdes y bella figura.

-Hakufu, no está bien que atropelles así a las personas-regaño a la chica un joven de cabello negro.

-Lo que pasa es que creí que llegaríamos tarde-dijo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la nuca la joven peli naranja.

-Disculpa a mi prima, es un poco tonta-dijo el joven de uniforme ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse a Walter-Soy Koukin Shuuyu, de segundo año y ella es mi prima, Hakufu Sonsaku.

-Un gusto, soy Walter C. Dornez-se presentó el británico.

-Je, noto por tu nombre y por tu acento que no eres de por aquí-dijo Koukin.

-Cierto, soy de Inglaterra y hace poco me mude aquí-respondió Walter.

-Por cierto ¿En qué año estas?-pregunto Shuuyu mientras los tres emprendían el camino hacia sus respetivos salones.

-Eh… Primer año si no me equivoco-contesto Walter.

-¿Primer año? Debes ser un alumno destacado, ya que, no te ofendas, pero no te ves como de 16-dijo Koukin.

-Tienes razón, tengo 14 pero me adelantaron dos años por mis conocimientos-dijo el ex mayordomo.

-Vaya, entonces te tendré como compañero, cerebrito-dijo Hakufu revolviéndole los cabellos a Walter.

De repente sonó la campana para el inicio de clases.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego-dijo Koukin dirigiéndose a su salón.

-Adiós Koukin-despidió alegremente Sonsaku, para luego dirigirse con Walter a su salón-Ya verás te encantara esta escuela, las clases son aburridas, pero siempre pasa algo interesante-dijo la mayor a Walter.

-Vaya, hasta que llegaste, estúpida líder-dijo una voz un tanto fría cuando entraron al salón.

-Ah, hola Mou-chan-saludo Hakufu a una joven de cabellos cortos y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así-dijo un tanto molesta la estudiante-Por cierto ¿Quién es el?-pregunto viendo a Walter.

-Ah, él es un nuevo estudiante, creo que se llama Walter-respondió Hakufu poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Walter.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto Ryomou que noto que Walter era un poco más joven.

-Pues tengo 14, lo que pasa es que me adelantaron dos años-respondió Dornez.

-Sí, y además es de Engla, Ingla…-a Sonsaku le costaba recordar el nombre del país natal de Walter.

-¿Inglaterra?-dijo la peli azul.

-Sí, eso-respondió con una sonrisa la de ojos verdes haciendo que Ryomou se llevara una mano a la cara debido a la estupidez de su líder.

-Entonces vienes del extranjero… pues me presentare, soy Ryomou Shimei-se presentó la del parche.

-Yo soy Walter C. Dornez, pero creo que más adelante me tocara presentarme frente a toda la clase-dijo el pelinegro sentándose en un banco cercano al de Hakufu.

Así llego el momento de la clase y Walter hizo dicha presentación, para luego comenzar con las típicas clases que Walter se imaginaba.

Pasaron unas horas (que para Walter y Hakufu fueron siglos xD) y sonó la campana del receso.

-Uff, casi me quedo dormida-dijo Hakufu dando un bostezo-Oye Walter ¿Vienes con nosotros?-pregunto la peli naranja ganándose un codazo por parte de Ryomou.

-Claro-dijo sin mucho interés el ex mayordomo.

-Y por cierto ¿Me invitas un poco de tu almuerzo?-dijo poniendo cara de perrito la líder de Nanyou.

-Estúpida líder…-murmuro Ryomou adelantándose un poco.

-Oye Hakufu ¿Por qué ella te dice líder?-pregunto el joven Dornez mientras ambos iban camino a la azotea del instituto.

-Pues, soy la líder de esta academia y también la más fuerte, hay distintas academias en Tokio con las cuales nos enfrentamos y cada una tiene su líder-respondió Hakufu.

-Ya veo…-dijo un tanto extrañado con la respuesta de Hakufu, el joven Walter.

-Ah, Hakufu, veo que te llevas bien con Walter, me alegro-dijo saludándolos Koukin que se encontraba allí con Ryomou y otros dos estudiantes que Walter no conocía.

-Así que tú eres el caballerito inglés, mucho gusto, soy Saji Genpou-dijo uno de los dos desconocidos de cabello rubio.

-Y yo soy Gakushuu-se presentó el otro estudiante de gran musculatura y cabello castaño casi negro.

-Un placer-dijo el británico con sus manos en los bolsillos-Ahora díganme ¿Cómo es eso de que se enfrentan a otras academias?

-Bueno, esperaba explicártelo más adelante, cuando llevaras más tiempo en el instituto. Pero veo que Hakufu abrió la boca-dijo Koukin sobándose el cuello.

-Entonces dime-dijo el ex mayordomo mirando fijamente a Koukin.

-Los espíritus de los héroes legendarios que lucharon por la unificación de China en la era de los tres reinos se encuentran sellados dentro de antiguas gemas y esparcidos por todo Japón-comenzó su explicación el guerrero de nivel D-Estas gemas conocidas como "magatamas", tienen la capacidad de despertar el enorme poder dormido que hay en las reencarnaciones de los antiguos héroes chinos, hombres y mujeres con apetito insaciable de combate y que se llaman a sí mismos "guerreros" y "guerreras".

-Vaya, eso es algo que no se escucha todos los días-hizo una media sonrisa el inglés, obviamente no estaba muy convencido de lo que le decía el otro estudiante-Aunque te creo… una pequeña prueba no estaría mal ¿No?

-¿Una prueba? Claro-sonrió Hakufu para luego romper una pared con un puñetazo.

-¿Con eso es suficiente?-Saji sonrió, aunque la cara de Walter no demostraba sorpresa.

-Bueno, ahora si les creo completamente, aunque no es algo que me sorprenda-Walter mantenía su gesto indiferente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Ryomou.

-A que para mí eso es un tanto normal, incluso yo podría hacer eso-respondió Dornez con una leve sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Entonces peleemos, hace tiempo que quería enfrentarme a alguien fuerte-dijo con entusiasmo Hakufu.

-Espera Hakufu, recién es el primer día de Walter en la academia-trato de detenerla Koukin.

-Déjala, Shuuyu, además quiero ver si este chico es fuerte-dijo Saji expectante. Koukin asintió y se apartó un poco para permitir que su prima peleara.

-Bien, empecemos-dijo emocionada Hakufu poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Tu primero-dijo Walter poniéndose en posición defensiva.

Así comenzó el combate, Hakufu con una gran velocidad apareció frente a Walter y al parecer logro conectarle una patada en el estómago, enviándolo unos centímetros hacia atrás. Pero resulto que el ex mayordomo había bloqueado la patada.

-"Tiene buenos reflejos"-pensó Koukin.

-Mi turno…-murmuro el británico sacando sus hilos. Esto sorprendió un poco a los estudiantes de Nanyou.

-Vaya, nunca había visto algo así-dijo con una sonrisa Sonsaku.

Walter solo sonrió y ataco con sus microfiliamentos. La estudiante logro esquivarlo rápidamente y contraatacar, pero Walter se protegió con los hilos.

-Te tengo…-murmuro el pelinegro moviendo sus hilos y atrapando a Hakufu.

-Sí que eres bueno…-dijo con un poco de dificultad al estar siendo apretada por los hilos, la líder de Nanyou-Aunque no perderé tan fácil-Hakufu comenzó a concentrar su energía.

-¿Eh?-Walter por un segundo abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido.

-¡Haa!-Hakufu logro destruir lo que la mantenía cautiva al expulsar una gran cantidad de energía.

Walter tan solo dio un salto hacia atrás para apartarse un poco y saco más de sus microfiliamentos.

-"Interesante…"-pensó Walter al ver el aura de color azul que rodeaba a Hakufu.

De repente con una velocidad mayor a la anterior la joven apareció frente a Walter para darle un puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared.

Sin embargo el británico se encontraba sin ningún rasguño a pesar de la enorme grieta que había en la pared.

-"Creo que tendré que pelear enserio"-pensó Dornez.

Ambos combatientes se lanzaron a atacar pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Saji.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio-Chico, sí que tienes habilidades.

-La verdad que sí, nunca había visto a alguien pelear así sin tener un "magatama"-dijo Koukin que seguía un tanto sorprendido.

-Entonces eso te convierte en un guerrero de Nanyou-dijo sonriente Sonsaku levantando su pulgar a Walter.

Al parecer el día de Walter comenzaba a ponerse más y más interesante.

**Fin.**

**Jeje, lo corto por aquí para que no se me extienda demasiado el segundo capítulo.**

**Quiero recordarles (y disculpen si me olvide de ponerlo en el primer capítulo) que en el mundo de Ikkitousen es luego de la última temporada Xtreme Xecutor.**

**Bueno espero que les haya agradado el cap. Si es así comenten y si no les gusto también. Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
